Christmas Dance Oneshot
by xrawrapandax
Summary: Amu has to go to a Christmas dance for a Guardians event and she doesn't want to go with just anyone. Only one person is on her mind. Will he ask her? Will he come? Or will everything crash and burn? Amuto.


Summary: Amu has to go to a Christmas dance for a Guardians event and she doesn't want to go with anyone. Only one person on her mind is someone she would consider going with. With her hopes high, she still attends the dance, but will he come?

* * *

**Christmas Dance**

**l**

**l**

**l  
**

**Normal POV**

''Today Guardians, we will have to plan for an upcoming dance.'' Tadase said.

Amu sighed. This was going to be a difficult and burdening event since every boy would ask her to go as their date.

''So lets get to the point. The dance will be open to everyone. Families, Seiyo High, and Seiyo Middle School are invited. I think the Guardians should go together as pairs. So umm… Everyone pick a partner.''

It was silent for awhile, until Kukai made the first move.

''Yaya, would you like to go with me?''

''Yaya-chan's answer is yes!''

Kukai gave Yaya a grin, leaned back in his chair and said, ''Next.''

Another minute slowly ticked by until Tadase made the next move. ''H-Hinamori-san would you like to go with me?''

Amu sighed and hesitated. ''I'm sorry Tadase-kun but it's just that I'm not really wanting to go with anyone else except for some certain person.''

Amu inwardly slapped herself and she wondered why she just said that. But during the announcement some certain cat was on her mind and she just couldn't get him out of her thoughts. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces until Tadase took the chance to redeem himself.

He spoke up with confidence. ''Then will you go with me Fujisaki-san?''

The purple haired girl nodded and smiled. ''Well it's okay if Amu-chan doesn't want to go with Tadase-kun because I know how she feels. I also might know who she wants do go with.''

Amu frowned guiltily. ''Sorry Tadase-kun, and bye everyone. I have to go.''

The pink haired girl slowly trudged her way out of the garden. With worry in their eyes, the Guardians spared her a glance before standing up to go post flyers in all the schools and around town before the day ended.

***After school***

**Amu's POV**

_I wonder why I said that. But some part of me knows why because Tadase-kun only likes me for Amulet Heart._ _But why was I thinking of Ikuto the whole time? He always teases me but it seems like I like it?_

I let out an exasperated sigh.

''What's wrong?''

I looked up to find that I accidentally bumped into Ikuto. His sapphire eyes stared deeply down into mine. I forced myself to look away.

''Nothing you need to know or worry about.'' I muttered.

''Okay, whatever then. Hey Amu, I heard that there was going to be a dance at your school right?''

I shot my head up in surprise.

''Mm… Yea why?'' I replied, trying to act calm.

''Just wondering. I also heard that the Guardians were going in pairs.'' He added nonchalantly.

I was just about to burst out laughing but then I saw the jealousy in his eyes. Wait! Since when can I read eyes?

''Tadase-kun asked me.'' I said carelessly.

I noticed the abrupt fury in his eyes.

''But I declined because I wanted to go with someone else that I like,'' I continued.

His eyes immediately were filled with relief.

''Who?''

My heart started to beat unusually faster and I felt heat burning on my cheeks. I mentally slapped myself and forced the blush back.

''U-Umm I can't tell. But hopefully I might meet him at the dance. S-See ya around, Ikuto!''

I darted home as fast as I could. Sadly, there was no relaxation time for me, I had to get ready because the dance was the day after tomorrow. I hastily closed the door and dropped my stuff.

''Mom there is going to be a dance at my school for the Guardians. Families are invited. Do you want to go?''

My mom walked out of the kitchen and smiled. ''Yes Amu, dear. Now go upstairs and pick out your outfit!''

I dragged myself upstairs and into my room. Ran, Miki, and Suu were chatting away about the dance.

_I really wanted Ikuto to take to me the dance, why couldn't I just man up and ask him right there?_

''Hey Amu-chan! I looked through your closet and you don't have anything good enough for the dance. How about I draw you something?'' Miki asked.

''Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?''

Miki had a slight pink color form on her face. ''N-No I don't mind at all. I mean I've finally decided that I want to go with Yoru.''

Ran and Suu giggled knowingly at her but I knew how she felt. Miki's face turned red and she covered her mouth. I gave her a reassuring smile and a death glare to Ran and Suu. If looks could kill, they'd be dead already. With her hopes renewed, Miki started creating me a dress for the Christmas dance.

**-Two days later-**

**Normal POV**

''Amu, dear! If you don't hurry up we'll all be late!'' Amu's mom called from the stairs.

''Okay Mama! 5 more minutes!'' The pink haired girl yelled back. She was waiting for Miki to finish her sketch.

''Okay Amu-chan! Here it is! Drew, Draw, Drawn!''

In a matter of seconds, Amu was wearing a ball gown appropriate for the formal event. The dress was a light crème color that hugged and highlighted her curves perfectly. The dress flounced out a bit from her waist down while little strings of ribbon bows appeared here and there.

Her hair was in an elegant bun with her bangs framing either side of her head. There was a white bow clip that held her hair in place. Amu was wearing matching crème colored heels that gave her an extra boost in height. Ran and Suu placed a diamond necklace over Amu's neck as a finishing touch and Miki took one reassuring glance and clapped her hands together.

''Alright! You're ready to go Amu-chan!''

Amu looked at herself in her full length mirror and gasped with surprise.

''Miki thanks!''

Slowly and carefully in her new heels, Amu made her way down the stairs. When her family saw her, her dad burst out crying, her mother smiled, and her sister gave her a bright grin. They all told her that she looked beautiful and set off for the dance.

**-At the Dance-**

**Amu's POV**

I slowly got out of the car and walked in. People opened the door for me and I felt their lingering gaze as I walked past. I slowly strutted to the room where the dance was being held. As I walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards the Joker. I swallowed nervously and held the railing of the staircase as I shakily made my way down the stairs. All eyes were on me, and I didn't like the feeling of it. The Seiyo High and Middle school students were looking at me and there were faint whispers in the room. I slowly walked to a table with my family and sat down. Soon, everyone returned to what they were doing and I saw the Guardians make their way towards me as I settled myself into the chair. They gave out comments saying I was beautiful and pretty but their words flew out the other side of my ear. It didn't matter to me. What mattered was that I wanted that certain someone to come and say it himself. Soon Kukai and Tadase asked me to dance. I picked Kukai first to stall talking to Tadase but eventually, Tadase had to come later. As Tadase and I were dancing, he began a conversation.

''I like your dress H-Hinamori-san. It looks like royalty.''

My heart flared up. For some reason, I wasn't reacting well to what he was saying. I was about to leave him for my own good when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

''Care to dance?'' A husky voice asked. It was Ikuto.

**Normal POV**

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You thieving cat! What are you doing here?'' The furious blonde boy asked.

''I believe he's dancing with me.''

Tadase glanced at Amu, shocked. His shock turned to sadness, then anger. Not wanting to cause a scene, he stomped away angrily. Ikuto led Amu to the center of the floor and started swaying to the song that was playing. They moved slowly to the music and the people around them halted their actions and watched the couple, slowly becoming envious when they realized it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu.

**(*Love Story by Taylor Swift*)**

**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.**

**Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-**

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.**

**I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...**

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.**

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

As the song ended, Amu walked out of the ball room and was followed by Ikuto. Amu headed to a bench outside and stared at it. She lifted her head and gazed into the star-filled sky.

''The stars look so pretty tonight.'' She murmured.

''Just like you...''

**Amu's POV**

Did Ikuto just say I was pretty? I snuck a peek at him. He looked really handsome tonight and his face was even better in the moonlight. His dark blue orbs were highlighted through the white rays of the moon. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was combed so it looked more tamed, but it still had its disheveled characteristics. While we were dancing, I breathed in his smell. I wouldn't forget it.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu looked really cute tonight. She smelled like strawberries and she looked even prettier outside. I must have died and gone to heaven... I looked at her honey golden eyes that were staring at the stars and felt that I could swim in them. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I need to tell her. I'm done with being alone and just at the friends stage with her.

**Normal POV**

Amu took a deep breath before she was about to speak, interrupting Ikuto in the process.

''Ikuto, the reason I didn't go with Tadase as a pair was because… because… I-I-I loved you. But I don't think you feel that way about me, do you?''

Confused on why she heard silence, Amu turned around to read Ikuto's facial expression when she felt something against her lips. Her eyes widened in shock. Registering what had happened, she realized that it was Ikuto kissing her.

''Amu I love you too.'' He mumbled into the kiss. His heart felt like an anchor had been lifted off of it.

Then he hugged her tightly in his arms.

''We will always be together, my strawberry.''

Amu blushed.

"Stupid pervert."


End file.
